rsf_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Cutthroat 3
Cutthroat 3 is the forty-second season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the Cutthroat format of the reality television series The Challenge (formerly known as the Real World/Road Rules Challenge. It is also the 12th season of Generation 3. The season followed Are You The One?. The cast was made up of 30 players. This season saw the players divided into 3 teams of 10 via a draft with each team being made up of 2 classes of competitors: Top Dogs and Underdogs based on previous RSF Experience with Top Dogs classified as former RSF Champions, Finalists or previous competitors who participated in more than 6 seasons. In the Gulag, Top Dogs could only go against Top Dogs and Underdogs could only go against Underdogs. This season incorporated 2 twists: Defection and Hidden Targets. The Defection twist allowed players who won multiple Gulags (every 2nd Gulag win) the ability to defect from their team and join the team of the player they just eliminated. The Hidden Targets twist gave each individual a Hidden Target assignment of a player on their team with which they had to target with the goal to get them off their team either via defection or elimination. Throughout the game they would earn Hidden Target points based on sending their target into the Gulag and their performance in it. These points would play a part in the penultimate round where it secured xx number of players a spot in the Final while forcing the remaining competitors into the Final Gulag. In the end, the ??? Team (???) defeated The ??? Team (???) and The ??? Team (???) in the Final Challenge in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for Cutthroat 3 opened on July 5, 2017 and were open for roughly a week. This season had all players apply via mail and in secret in order to keep all players in the dark about who would be competing. This season was initially advertised as The Challenge with the format not being revealed until the cast was finalized and had accepted their place on the season. 41 people applied for the season and 30 were initially cast based on those applications. The season occurred from mid-July 2017 to ??? 2017. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast | valign="top" | |} Draft Game Progress Elimination chart * After winning his second Gulag in Episode 5, obscurity chose to defect from the Blue Team and thus joined the Gray Team. * The Red Team contestants in the final challenge were TBA. * The Blue Team contestants in the final challenge were TBA. * The Gray Team contestants in the final challenge were TBA Cutthroat progress |} |} | colspan="4"| | | | | |} Defections Gulag votes * Due to Emmett4 not completing the list assignment before teams were decided, he received a penalty vote for every Gulag vote until he faced the Gulag. As he was voted to face the Gulag in Episode 3, he only recieved the penalty for that episode's vote.